


We're made of stars

by Pai61



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is an actual mage god, Idiots in Love, M/M, SnowBaz, luv me children, proposal, super cool spells, twinkle-twinkle is baaaccckkk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pai61/pseuds/Pai61
Summary: It's been a while since the ending of Rainbow Rowell's Carry On, and Baz wants to move his and Simon's relationship forward. Will Simon say yes?BTW: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic, they all belong to the amazing and super awesome Rainbow Rowell. I am making no profit off this work and I did not intend to infringe upon copyright.





	We're made of stars

**Simon**

I am genuinely worried. Like, not about an essay grade for Uni or what Penny thought would be good for dinner and decided to cook. This concerns Baz. No, he isn’t sick, and he hasn’t killed anyone, and no he hasn’t been cured. He also hasn’t been kidnapped by fucking numpties. And no, the coven hasn’t killed him. He’s just... weird. Fidgety, anxious, worried, depressed. My therapist helps me pay more attention to my surroundings, but it’s mostly Baz. I’m kind of scared he’s lost his marbles, but that just wouldn’t be Baz. What really scares me is the thought that he is finally going to do it. He’s going to break up with me. Because I lost my magick  , because my tail and wings are annoying, because I’m dumb and oblivious. Because I’ve always been less. I’m so far out of his league.

**Baz**

I’m so nervous. I hope Snow doesn’t notice. There’s a little box in my jacket pocket that’s burning, burning burning. I think I’m going to combust into flames. That would be tragic. “Chosen One’s fiance turns to ashes only moments before proposing!”  I can imagine my father, stoic as ever, standing in front of my urn and Daphne bawling her eyes out while Mordelia plucks the feathers from all the ladies’ hats. The twins and the baby just confused as to who died. Penny comforting Simon, the works. I’m fidgeting, I am so anxious. My face is frozen in my expression of boredom, but my eyes must look wild. I feel wild. I feel absolutely insane. For months, I have been saving magick   to perform my spell. It’s a big one. Penny has competition for stopping time. In fact, she’s been helping me prepare. I’m not ready, but I am so, so ready. Simon and I have been boyfriends for so long, this is the next step. I’ll always want more, and this time I’m going to get there! I fidget with my hands and I can feel Snow (old habits die hard, I guess) looking at me, so I still them. We’ve hardly spoken today, and I guess that’s my fault. I wonder what he is thinking. 

**Simon**

I’m getting really scared, Baz has not said a word to me all day, and I really, really don’t want him to break up with me. He’s my everything. If I lost him, I’d probably throw myself off a bridge after tying my wings together. If this is the end, it’s going to kill me. I end up being mopey for the rest of the day, and Baz doesn’t say anything. I wonder what I did wrong. I wonder if I could make him love me again.

**Baz**

It’s time.

“Hey, Snow? Si? Babe?” I coo at him with just a little waver in my voice. Damn it, i’m supposed to be a Pitch! Merlin save me.

“Yeah?” He says, his eyes a little sad and his body slumped on the couch.

“It’s time to go, we have to make our date on time,” I say, as sweetly as possible, he doesn’t look okay. Maybe I should postpone this?

“Alright, should I dress up?” He asks me, a little bit happier. Maybe I can go ahead.

“No, I like you like this, all soft,” I tell him, and then blush, I didn’t mean to say anything past no, but the look on his face is worth it. I take his hand and lead us to the car,  where I open his door for him, and smile. I climb in on the other side and I start taking us to the place we once called home. I know he knows where we are going because of his tail, it starts thumping on his seat and he looks giddy, and very nervous. I hope it won’t trigger any bad memories. He seemed to have been doing fine during our sessions (together, thanks to the puppy eyes Snow can do). I look out the window briefly. The sun is setting, we should get there just in time.

**Simon**

I don’t know what is happening. We are heading to Watford, and I’m nervous. Maybe I’m not ready? But I am, I just want to know why Baz is taking me here of all places to break up. I mean, it’s not like my memories of this place could get better, maybe he just wants to save all my good memories. He’s a thoughtful twat like that. I tear up a bit, but Baz is focusing on driving safely. So I just turn to look out the window, and try to even my breathing. I take in the wild landscape surrounding Watford, we’re nearing the Wavering Woods.

**Baz**

I pull up by the gates, and they are open for me (thank you Penny), so I don’t have to use any displays of magick  . I drive us to the White Chapel before stopping the car. I open the door for him, and he climbs out, staring around like he can’t believe it. The mess we made was cleaned up, and the chapel was rebuilt. I grab the picnic basket and lead him up to the top, where a space has been cleared out, and there is an open window, facing the setting sun. The sky is a brust of pink, orange, red, and purple. Just streaming among the large expanse of blue. But I’m not looking at that. I’m looking at him. He’s so beautiful, painted in all the beautiful colors of the sun. I look at him and can’t believe he’s mine. As he looks at the sunset, I mentally prepare myself for the amount of magick   I’m going to have to use, for him. Every last drop, for him. Because he gave his to the world, and he deserves it all. I wave my wand and speak with a force i didn’t think I had. I focus intently on the words and my pronunciation. 

“ **Twinkle, twinkle, little star/ How I wonder what you are/ Up above the world so high/ Like a diamond in the sky/ When the blazing sun is gone/ When he nothing shines upon/ Then you/ show your little light/ Twinkle, twinkle, all the night/ Then the traveler in the dark/ Thanks you for your tiny spark/ He could not see which way to go/ If you did not twinkle so/ In the dark blue sky you keep/ And often through my curtains peep/ For you never shut your eye/ Till the sun is in the sky/ As your bright and tiny spark/ Lights the traveler in the dark/ Though I know not what you are/ Twinkle, twinkle, little star/ Twinkle, twinkle, little star/ How I wonder what you are/ Up above the world so high/ Like a diamond in the sky/ Twinkle, twinkle, little star/ How I wonder what you are/ How I wonder what you are** ,” I cast the entire spell for maximum efficiency. I feel my body lighten and glow, just like the stars we’re made of. I grab his hands with mine, my wand forgotten and as we rise I nudge him to look at the disappearing sunset. We become the colors, clashing, colliding, blending, stretching, onto and past the infinity of space. We can see for light years and the the sun sinks behind the round world I glance at my love. He's grinning, crying, laughing. I'm crying too. We watch as the last days of light slowly slip away and the stars around us start to blink into existence. It feels like eons, wonderful millions of years before the stars coat the entire night sky. Simon reaches out strokes my face.

“You are made of stars, Baz” he murmurs softly.

“You are too,” and he is. His freckles form constellations and whole galaxies and his moles outline suns millions of light years away. Light warps and hands around us making his gorgeous plain blue eyes dance and look like fire. His golden curls bounce on his tawny forehead and his his red lips stretch across his slightly crooked white teeth. I lift my hand up to swipe at his tears with my thumb, and I leave my hand there. 

“You are so beautiful Simon Snow. When I first met you, I knew only that you were the Chosen One and that I had to hate you. Then, as time went by, I hated you more and more on my own. I hated you more than the Mage, more than my father, more than the vampires that killed my mother and turned me. I hated you so much, your moles, your freckles, your plain blue eyes, your obnoxious hero complex, your messy, unruly hair, your genuine smiles, your kindness, your magick  , your strength, your resilience. I hated it all. I hated you, and I hated myself. Because I didn’t hate you. No, I loved you, and I hated myself for loving you. Because you were untouchable, you had your whole life planned out for you, and after the end, I would no longer be there. You were as far away from me from the stars. In fifth year, my world was blinding where it had been darkness, because you were the sun, and I was crashing into you. Then, my whole world was thrown upside down in eighth year. Your life was as well. But the difference was that, this time, we were together. Our lives twisted and turned and we ended up right beside each other, on the same side, in a different story. And now? Well, I’m ready to live the rest of my life joined to you. One half of a whole, because before I met you, I was shrouded in a darkness that remained unshakable. Now, I’ve found you, and I don’t think I’ll be able to be by myself again. So, what do you say, because I’m done being your boyfriend. I want to be your husband. Simon Snow, light of my life, sun of my solar system, will you marry me?”

Simon just shakes his head and throws his arms around me, snogging me until I’m left breathless and very much in love. 

“Yes, Baz, yes. Crowley, do you even have to ask?”

“Of course, otherwise it wouldn’t be consensual marriage, and the UN would throw a fit!” I tell him, giggling. He laughs back at me and I reach into my jacket pocket. The stars glints of the pale gold of the band, the color of his skin. I search around my legs and lap for my wand, and when I find it, I cast the first nonverbal I could find. It’s impossible according to Miss Possibelf, but the best words, are best left unspoken. “I choose you” carves itself onto his ring. I pull out my own, a white gold ring, as pale as my own skin, and I ask him what he wants it to say.

“Belongs to: Simon Snow-Pitch” he says giggling. 

“Okay, Snow, your choice,” laughing as well, and performing the same spell. His words burn into the band and I slip our rings onto our fingers. We laugh and kiss as the stars spin around us. When Simon’s stomach growls I magick   us back down to the ground, where the feast I brought with me waits. I cast warming spells on our food and tea and we eat Watford roast beef sandwiches and sour cherry scones under the stars, our rings glinting. Snow stuffs his face silly and I smile, because with or without magick  , I choose him for who he is.

“You’re an absolute mess,” I tell him.

“And you like that?” He asks with his mouth full.

“Of course. We match,” I say. I smile and lean over to kiss his nose. I wish this night would never end. We fall asleep, holding hands, surrounded by crumbs. We fall asleep with smiles on our faces. We fall asleep on the night before a whole world of possibilities, each one which we will spend together.


End file.
